Triwizard Tournament - With Demigods
by Branson97
Summary: After the Giant War, the 7 and Nico and Thalia go to Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. set in GoF
1. Chapter 1

The Triwizard Tournament – With Demigods

AN – I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians Book series

Chapter 1 – Meeting Percy Jackson

Harry was sitting on the Hogwarts Express thinking about the events over the summer. Especially the Quidditch World Cup. He was wondering if the attack had any deeper meaning like if they knew he was going to be there or if it was just a random attack. Harry was roused out of these thoughts when there was a knock on the door to the compartment he was sitting in with Ron and Hermione. The door slid back to revel a boy and a girl who both looked to be about 19. The boy was tall – not extremely tall but a bit taller than average, about 6'3, he had sea green eyes and wind-blown black hair – like he had just came from walking on a beach. The boy also looked very athletic, he was well toned – you could see his muscles through his dark blue t-shirt, and he was tanned. As well as the dark blue t-shirt he also wore jeans and green converse. The girl standing beside him was also pretty tall around 5'10. She had and athletic build and tanned skin and curly blond hair. But her eyes threw off the stereotypical California look; they were a stormy, calculating grey. Just by looking at her you could tell she was very intelligent. The boy stepped forwards and offered his hand towards Harry "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase," Boy, are the girls at Hogwarts going to be disappointed thought Harry, "I was wondering if we could sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure thing" replied Harry. He was mildly surprised because based of their accents they were American. Harry moved and sat on the other bench with Ron and Hermione and Percy and Annabeth sat across from them. "This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you." Said Annabeth giving no indication that she knew who he was.

"What are you guys doing here? We haven't seen you before so you don't go to Hogwarts."

"Well our director said that we had to keep it a secret, but don't worry, Dumbledore will explain it all tonight at the feast."

Harry, Hermione and Ron all exchanged glances. What was this secret and who were these people? Soon after that the boy named Percy fell asleep with his head resting on Annabeth's shoulder and Annabeth pulled out a book that was written in some strange language that sort of looked like what they studied in Ancient Ruins.

"What are you reading?" asked Hermione

"Oh, um, it's a book on Greek and Roman Architecture." Replied Annabeth

"Oh, you like architecture? Then you will love the architecture at Hogwarts. What language is it in anyway?"

"Ah, yeah I love architecture. And I've heard about the building from my half-sister who goes there, so I am excited. Anyway the book is in Greek. I guess you could say Greek is my native language."

"Who's your sister? Maybe I know her." Asked Ron – his first comment since Percy and Annabeth came.

"Her name is Luna Lovegood and she's in year three and in Ravenclaw."

"Luna's your sister?"

"Yep. We have the same mom."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, we also have some other friends here as well. Percy's cousin is here – well one of them."

Suddenly the doors were thrown open and standing in the entrance way was a kid about 15 and looked totally emo – with dark shaggy hair, dark brown eyes, black jeans, combat boots, an old aviator jacket, black t-shit with the words Hell is Empty and the all the Devils are Here written to make it look like blood and had a skull on it, also on his finger there was a skull ring with rubies as its eyes.

"Annabeth, you better wake up Percy. We're almost at Hogwarts and need to get ready." With that Emo Boy walked away.

With those words Annabeth touched Percy's back and he jumped up like he was electrified.

"Time to go Percy."

"Kay Annabeth." With those words Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and the two of them disappeared in a cloud of mist.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" exclaimed Ron

"I thought you couldn't apparate into Hogwarts." Said Harry

"You can't and I have no idea what happened." Said Hermione totally befuddled.

* * *

The rest of the trip went swimmingly and they Golden Trio made it to the Great Hall without incident. There they were introduced to their new DADA teacher – Professor Moody. Dumbledore was giving his beginning year speech and Harry was waiting for Dumbledore to say something about the mysterious Americans. Harry was thinking about them when he heard something that shocked then entire school body.

"….the inter-house Quidditch House Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" shouted Harry – along with the rest of the Gryffindor Team.

Dumbledore waited till every one calmed down to continue.

"We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Everyone started to murmur excitedly. Dumbledore went on to explain what it was to the students who did not know. The excitement died down a bit when they found out why the Tournament was discontinued – it apparently had a high death toll. To make things safer the Ministry of Magic and the Heads of the participating schools decided to make an age rule. You had to be at least 17 to be allowed to try to participate. This was met with angered cries from the younger students.

"The Schools that will be joining us are Durmstrang, Beauxbaton, and a group from America called Camp Half-Blood. Now the students from Camp Half-Blood are not your average wizards they are different and will be explained shortly. Now each of the schools have put together a demonstration. Let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

AN – I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter

Chapter 2 – Demigods and Wizards

The demigods were waiting for their turn to enter the Great Hall. The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton had entered first. Now they were just waiting on their signal. There were only 9 demigods there, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, and Nico. They were the best Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had to offer (Reyna was offered the opportunity to come, but she refused). Nico was in place for their entrance, and the demigods were lined up ready outside the doors.

"And now welcome to the students of Camp Half-Blood" this was the signal and on cue the light in the Great Hall went out. Then the demigods went in and got in to their positions. Nico and Hazel were on top of the table were the students with green trim sat, Jason and Thalia were on the table with the students with red trim, Percy and Annabeth were on the table with the students with blue trim, and Frank, Leo and Piper were on the table with the students in yellow trim. With the lights still down Nico sent his voice across the room.

"A long time ago in Greece there lived the Gods of Mount Olympus. Here there were the 12 Olympians and other minor gods. The most powerful gods were three brothers. They were called the Big Three."

"The first was Zeus King of the Gods "continued Jason. Thalia used her power to shoot lightning across the sky.

"The second was Poseidon, God of the Seas" said Percy; he used his powers to explode the water jugs on the tables getting everybody wet.

"And the Third was Hades, God of the Underworld." Finished Hazel; Nico used is powers to make screams and moaning appear throughout the Hall making it sound like the Fields of Punishment.

"Now, only Zeus and Poseidon were part of the 12 Olympians, Hades wasn't." Continued Annabeth "The other Olympians were: Athena, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Demeter and Dionysus. Some say that at the fall of Greece the gods faded away into nothing. This is not true. They are still very much alive. And sometimes they fall in love with mortals and have children with them they are known as Demigods – or Half-Bloods."

"And we are those demigods" finished Piper. At the end of that statement Nico banished the shadows and the light reemerged revealing the demigods on the tables. The students were shocked seeing teenagers appear on their tables without them noticing.

"And now for introductions" said Leo

"I am Thalia daughter of Zeus and a Hunter of Artemis. I fought in the Second Titan war – I am a Hero of Olympus" with her introduction she shot lighting out of her hands.

"I am Jason Grace son of Jupiter, the Roman form of Zeus. I fought in the Second Titan War and in the Giant War – I am a Hero of Olympus." Jason floated off the table with his introduction.

"I am Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love. I fought in the Giant War – I am a Hero of Olympus"

"I am Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus. I built the Argo II and fought in the Giant War – I am a Hero of Olympus." With that Leo burst into flames – everyone (except the demigods) screamed and the fire went out leaving Leo perfectly unharmed.

"I am Frank Zhang, descendant of Neptune and son of Mars. I fought in the Giant War – I am a Hero of Olympus." With that Frank turned into a bear, then into a hawk and then back into Frank.

"I am Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto. I fought in the Giant War – I am a Hero of Olympus."

"I am Nico Di Angelo son of Hades. I am the Ghost King. I fought in the Second Titan War and the Giant War – I am a Hero of Olympus." Nico summoned some undead soldiers and quickly banished them.

"I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. I am the Architect of Olympus, I found the Athena Parthenos, I held up the sky, and I fought in the Second Titan War and the Giant War – I am a Hero of Olympus."

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. I am the Savior of Olympus, the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, I fell in to Tartarus, I held up the sky, I freed Artemis, I bore the Curse of Achilles, fought the Titan Kronos, and I lead the demigods in the defense of New York during the Second Titan war and was part of the 7 During the Giant War – I am a Hero of Olympus." When Percy finished speaking he lifted all the water in the room and made a trident then he absorbed all the water.

All the wizards sat shocked in their seats after this presentation.

"Stop showing off Kelp Head" shouted a voice coming from the table where Nico and Hazel were standing on. Everybody's head turned to see who had spoken and it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"DRAKON?!" shouted Hazel who went and tackled him (Draco was just a nickname given to him by his mother)

"Hey sis, missed you." Replied Draco hugging her back

"Piper? I didn't know you were coming!" said one of the girls from Beauxbaton she hopped up on the table that Piper was on and went over a hugged her.

"Hey Fleur, didn't know you were coming either." Said Piper

"I Iris Messaged you and told you a week ago. Oh and mom said to tell you that she is going to totally take you shopping for new clothes for you date." At the mention of the date Piper face flushed terribly.

"Yeah, okay. Make sure to stop by me tent later."

"Sure" replied Fleur going back over to her table with the other girls from Beauxbaton.

"Welcome demigods!" said Dumbledore. The demigods all jumped off the tables and went to sit at the table under the Camp Half-Blood banner. For the next few minutes everybody listened as Dumbledore explained about the Tournament and that he would be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire so no one under the age of 17 could enter. After he finished explaining he tapped casket that was up by his podium and it disappeared and reveled the Goblet of Fire.

"Aspiring Champions have 24 hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, the Goblet will return the names of the four it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. Finally I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. Now I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all." With these final words everybody stood up and started to leave the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up to the demigods.

"That was really awesome." Said Ron

"Yeah it was really cool, so which of you are entering into the competition?" asked Harry

"All of us are entering." Replied Annabeth

"But not all of you are old enough!" said a shocked Hermione

"Um . . . all of us are over 17." Said Percy

"But you don't all look it and there is no way those two" she pointed at Nico and Hazel "are over 17."

"Um actually we are the oldest of the group. We were both born around the 1940's."

The Golden Trio looked flabbergasted at the news. "Really? Well how old is everybody else?" asked a shocked Ron

"Well me and Annabeth are both 19 years old, Piper, Leo, and Jason are 18, Frank is 17, Thalia is around 23ish and Hazel and Nico are over 70 years old." Replied Percy, "We'll talk to you guys later okay? We have to go set up camp."

"Oh, okay. See you guys in the morning." Said Harry and the Golden Trio left and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

The demigods all stood up and walked outside to set up camp. They went down to the Quidditch pitch and broke off into pair for sleeping arrangements. Percy and Annabeth were sharing a tent – their tent was grey with a sea green trident on the side. Nico and Hazel were sharing a tent – their tent was black with a skull and rubies on the side. Jason and Piper were sharing a tent – their tent was blue with a dove on the side. And Leo and Frank were sharing a tent – something that both were unhappy about – their tent was red with flames on the side. Thalia was the only one who wasn't sharing a tent she got her own. Her tent was black with an electric blue lightning bolt on the side. After the tents were all set up they went into their respective tents and had peaceful non-demigod dream sleep.


End file.
